Be Strong
by ATLAGDL12
Summary: After Katara and Aang separated, some surprising news hit everyone in Team Avatar, causing a plan to be set in motion. But, Aang isn't dealing with the break up well. Dealing with other losses, he becomes unraveled. What will bring them back together Kataang fic. Rated M for Safety.


**Hey everyone. This is a new story that was kind of a spur of the moment thing that will hopefully continue to grow. It will be different then my other stories in the way that it will be darker, less predictable (hopefully) and emotional. If you haven't checked out my other stories, it would be much appreciated if you did. The support I get is amazing and motivates me to keep writing.**

 **And to all my followers, the other stories will continue. I am currently writing the next chapters for Earthly Barriers and Mistakes. This was just an idea that came about while writing those stories and I just had to start it.**

 **Here's the timeline: Takes place about 4 years after the war.**

 **Aang: 17**

 **Katara: 18 (About to turn 19)**

 **Sokka: 19**

 **Suki: 19**

 **Toph: 17**

 **Zuko: 20**

 **This chapter is just to get the ball rolling. I expect the next chapters to be longer. So without further ado, here we go:**

Chapter 1: What All Went Wrong?

Sokka and Zuko walked through the grand hall of the Fire Nation Palace. The tall pillars made their moods even more uneven for the plan they had in mind.

"Are you sure about this, Sokka?" Zuko was extremely wary about this plan.

"I'm sure. Aang has a right to know." Sokka stated sternly.

"But Sokka, they've been separated for what is it? Five months?" Zuko sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes in wariness. "There breakup is still a bit...fresh."

"I don't care about that. Aang has the right to know, but he won't come willingly unless we trick him into coming." Sokka continued his plead to the Fire Lord who now stopped walking.

Zuko grunted in frustration. "But don't you think hiding some details might be a bit dangerous for us, and Katara." Knowing full well what Aang can do in a highly emotional state.

"Katara has hidden one giant detail from him for a while now. And quite frankly, she's out of line." Sokka sighed. "And besides, they need each other."

"You've seen it too?" Zuko sensed.

"Yeah. I think she has finally realized the mistake she has made, but she's too afraid to act." Sokka sighed in despair again.

"She thinks it's too late." Muttered Zuko.

"But it's not. They have been through too much together for their marriage to just fall apart like this."

"Aang's had a tough time since then." Zuko had sorrowful look on his face. "A lot of bad things have happened to him. He's giving up. Toph has seen him the most out of all of us; she said that he's on the edge of losing it." Zuko sighed yet again. "I'm not convinced we can fix this though."

"Well, I think this is the only way to fix this. If you're not convinced then I'll just have to find someone else's palace." Sokka began to storm off.

Zuko gestured out with his hand, signalling Sokka to stop. "Wait-" Sokka turned back around. "If we don't do anything...they'll never end up back together...and-"

"I know. I know." Sokka gestured Zuko to stop. "I don't like thinking about it."

"Is Suki going to come with you to Ba Sing Se?"

"She wants too, but we both think it's best for her to be the one getting Katara over here." Sokka chuckled. "She's actually the one that came up with the idea.

"Well, Sokka." Zuko outstretched his hand to shake. "Here's to bringing our family back together." Zuko smiled sadly.

Instead of shaking Zuko's hand, Sokka pulled him into a strong hug. "Thanks for doing this."

"Aang's like a brother to me, as Katara is like a sister. They deserve to be happy together."

"I'll see you in about a week then." Sokka smiled as he departed the fire nation palace.

Zuko sighed. _I hope this works._ He thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Whenever Toph was in Ba Sing Se, she would often stay in Aang's house; which was the same one they stayed in during the war. She started to loathe it however, for Aang just moped around looking at the same old portrait of him and Katara. She understood his pain and even comforted him often, but she absolutely hated seeing the great Avatar be defeated by a broken heart and the weight of his mistakes.

Toph walked through the front door, and sensed that the young Avatar was yet again Sulking on the couch. "I can't believe you." She uttered in annoyance.

"What can't you believe?" Aang asked with a careless breath, completely oblivious to what she was talking about.

"YOU!" She yelled, which for once got the Avatar's attention. "All you do is mope around feeling sorry for yourself!" She stomped her foot on the ground shaking the whole house. "GET OVER IT! GGET YOUR SORRY BUTT OFF THE COUCH AND MOVE ON!" She finished.

Aang didn't even try to argue. "She was all I had left." He stated sadly. "King Bumi's gone. Momo's gone. I still have Appa, but it just seems like the world does nothing but take what I love most from me."

"But, you gave Katara a reason to leave." Toph immediately regretted saying that, for she felt the self-hate boiling inside of Aang

"IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Yelled Aang loudly. "I-I..." He started to break down into tears and his voice began to shake, "I fa-failed her. She thought I cheated on her! How can I deserve a woman's love, if there is any doubt where my loyalty lies!?" Aang screamed. "GO AWAY!" He yelled furiously at Toph.

She heavily as she made her way to her room. Just as she was about to disappear from Aang's view, she stopped. "Just make sure that you don't lose yourself too." She spoke somberly. She walked to her room and slammed the door shut.

Aang just sat there, thinking long and hard before he grabbed a pen and paper and began to write.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Suki arrived in the Southern Water Tribe, relishing in the beauty that was the now growing metropolis. She walked slowly towards Gran Gran's hut, hoping to speak to her before seeing Katara.

Suki watched as children ran through the streets throwing snowballs at each other and tackling each other into snowmen that some had built. She always enjoyed coming to the tribe because Kyoshi island was much less energetic, except for when the Avatar stopped by, which hadn't been for some time. She finally made her way to Gran Gran's hut, which was at the edge of the growing city, as requested by the elder water tribe woman.

Suki allowed herself in to find Hakoda and his mother speaking. The chief turned to the Kyoshi Warrior. "Suki!? It's good to see you!" He exclaimed excitedly before pulling into a hug, quickly followed by a hug from Gran Gran.

"It's always good to see you two." Suki greeted joyfully.

"Might I ask the why you have honored us with your presence, young warrior?" Kanna asked softly. "I thought Sokka was in the Fire Nation."

"He was, Gran Gran. But he should be on his way to Ba Sing Se by now." She explained.

"And why is he going there?" Hakoda asked, curious as to why his son would travel all the way there without letting him know.

Suki sighed. "He went to visit Aang." She was worried as to what the reaction to this would be, but she was surprised.

The chiefs face became sad. "Do you know how the young Avatar is doing?" Gran Gran asked before her son had the chance to.

Suki sighed sadly. "Not too well from what I've heard." She answered somberly. "As I'm sure you've heard, King Bumi passed away. And...well...everything has kind of just been stacking up on him." There was a short pause as the mood in the hut was despondent. "Going back to your original question, I came to see Katara. Zuko is planning a meeting in the Fire Nation in about a week, and would like Katara there." She partially lied. "How's she doing?"

"Good, all things considered. But, I'm not entirely sure that traveling is the best thing for her." Hakoda answered somberly. He had not expected the news he was given about a month prior, and was still upset over it.

Gran Gran hopped in. "Oh, she'll be fine. Our Katara is a strong woman. Tell young Zuko that she'll be there."

"Mother, I don't think that's your decision to make. It's Katara's." Hakoda interjected.

"That's why I'm here. I thought I would spend some time with her and in the meantime, try to convince her to go." Suki explained.

"I think that's swafully nice of you." Gran Gran paused. "She should be in my son's house. I trust you know the way." She joked.

Suki giggled "I do." She gave both of them a quick hug. "Thank you." She left and made her way to the house that was just next door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sokka arrived in Ba Sing Se a couple days later. There was a large storm moving in, so he wanted to get to Aang's house as soon as possible. He quickly got into a carriage that would take him to the inner ring. He watched as he rode the carriage. The city had become much more peaceful, but busier than ever before. Merchants were constantly hounded by customers, kids ran through the streets with smiles on their faces, and there was a general kindness that reverberated through the air. Sokka smiled at the thought that he and his friends helped bring this to be.

Soon enough, Sokka reached the inner ring. and Aang's house. He hopped out and gave the driver a generous payment and walked to the door. It was beginning to rain.

He knocked: no answer. Sokka waited a moment and pounded on the door. "Aang!? Toph!?" Still no answer.

Sokka began to worry. He was about to break in, but realized that the door was unlocked. He pushed it open. "Anyone home!?" He yelled. After a short moment he muttered to himself. "Hmm. Guess not." He walked around and noticed something familiar sitting on the table: It was the portrait of Aang and Katara. Sokka sighed in sadness. _Guess I'll try Iroh's._ He thought.

He left and made the short walk. However, on the way, the skies opened up and by the time he reached the tea shop, Sokka was drenched. He got there just in time to find that Iroh was moving much quicker than his usual pace trying to shoo people out of the shop.

"I am truly sorry everyone, but I need to close-" The great general noticed the water tribe warrior. "-Sokka my boy, come quick!" Iroh shouted across the courtyard.

"Uncle Iroh, what's going on?" Sokka sked quickly as he ran up to his elder friend, who was now locking the door to the shop. "I went to Aang's house and neither he nor Toph were there." Iroh locked eyes with Sokka. Worry and sadness filled the seasoned eyes to the brim. Sokka then knew something was wrong. "Iroh, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, as rain dripped off his face.

Iroh's face fell. "Aang is in deep trouble."

"What? What happened?" Sokka asked, resting his hand on the generals shoulder as Iroh finished locking the door.

"We need to get moving." Iroh stated hurriedly.

Sokka was getting confused and even more worried. "What? Where?"

"To the palace." Iroh then began to break into a slight jog. This shocked the warrior, but he quickly caught up and stopped the general.

"Uncle, you need to tell me what happened." He asked the gravely concerned man in front of him as they came to a stop in the pouring rain.

"I don't have specifics. I was just told that the Avatar was dying and was in the Palace infirmary." Iroh stated quickly.

"What!? Sokka began to panic. "We need to get there now!" Sokka stated urgently before he and Iroh continued their run to the nearby palace.

As they entered the Palace, Guards immediately provided them escort. The Palace was in complete disarray; guards and nurses were running back and forth, through doors and hallways. Some just as dripping wet as the Avatar's close friends As Sokka and Iroh reached the main entrance to the infirmary, they noticed it was heavily guarded and were stopped by a healer.

She was extremely rushed and worried. "I'm sorry, but you can't come back here!" The healer held her hand out.

"We're the Avatar's friends!" Sokka pleaded, wanting nothing else to see his best friend.

The healer began to speak. "I'm sorry, but-"

She was interrupted by a loud bellow from Toph. "YOU CAN"T MAKE ME LEAVE!" Sokka and Iroh peaked around there blocker to see Toph being escorted towards them. Toph was brought past the healer, the latter locking the three friends out behind her.

"Toph, what's going on?! What happened to Aang?!" Sokka asked pressingly. And to his surprise, Sokka saw tears escaping the earth bender's eyes. "Toph..."

She sniffled and looked to her feet. "Aang...Aang-" She couldn't get it out.

"Toph?" Sokka pleaded.

Toph looked up slowly. "He attempted suicide."

 **So that's the first chapter. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger like that, but you gotta leave 'em wanting more.**

 **I hope you guys like it. And please be patient, all will be revealed. Why Aang and Katara broke up. What she is hiding from him etc.**

 **Please Review. It helps so much. Thank you**


End file.
